In any institution, body or organization having a physical premises (i.e. land and one or more buildings thereupon), an emergency situation may unexpectedly arise that may endanger the safety of persons on the premises. Examples of institutions, bodies or organizations include schools, colleges, universities, businesses, high-rises, shopping malls, amusement parks, transportation systems, governmental bodies, neighborhoods and municipalities. Examples of emergency situations include armed persons at large, imminent or actual terrorist attack, criminal activity, and chemical/biological/radiation contamination. In such situations, it is usually desirable for persons on the premises to be notified of the emergency situation as soon as possible so that they may take precautions, such as seeking cover, staying in a safe area, or locking doors. This notification may be referred to as notifying occupants of a “lockdown” state.
A reliable system for facilitating the issuance of emergency warnings would be desirable. A method for conveniently installing such a system would also be desirable.